lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Templeton "Faceman" Peck
Templeton "Faceman" Peck 'is one of the Fun Pack characters in ''LEGO Dimensions who is playable when you purchase the 71251 Fun Pack. Background The A-Team is a group of ex-United States Army Special Forces who were wrongly convicted of a crime during the Vietnam War. Managing to escape from the military police, they fled to Los Angeles, where, as fugitives, the A-Team work as soldiers of fortune, using their military training to fight oppression or injustice. '''Lieutenant Templeton "Faceman" Peck, along with Sargent B.A. Baracus, Captain H.M. "Howling Mad" Murdock, and Colonel John Hannibal Smith make up the A-Team. The first time Face was in a firefight, his company got pinned down by the Vietnamese. What he remembered about it later was that there was crying and screaming everywhere. When he bailed out of a jeep and hit the dirt he lost his helmet. Ray Brenner gave his own helmet to Face. Suave, smooth-talking, and hugely successful with women, Peck serves as the team's con man and scrounger, able to get his hands on just about anything they need. Effectively second in command behind Hannibal (although Murdock outranks him), he is the one who arranges for supplies, equipment, and sensitive information using numerous scams and hustles. He is also the team member who usually organizes the fees for their services, due to his aptitude with numbers, as demonstrated in "Members Only." He once claimed to be a Scorpio, but may have been lying. Face is the most gentle member of the A-Team, generally attempting to avoid conflict. His interests tend towards more cultural facets, such as country clubs, art purchasing, and wine tasting. While still in college, he tried to give his fraternity pin to Leslie Becktall, as a sort of pre-engagement gift. He discovered that she had moved away without saying goodbye. Face responded to this abandonment by dropping out of school, joining the army, and eventually becoming part of the A-Team. Face lost much of his charm while married, acting much more nervous around his wife than either before or after they were wed. World The A-Team: Downtown Los Angeles Quests * Something's Bugging Me... * Face the Music Abilities * Target * Silver LEGO Blowup * Character Changing (Can transform into B.A., Hannibal, and Murdock) Trivia * He was portrayed by Dirk Benedict and Tim Dunigan in The A-Team NBC-TV series. In the 2010 movie, he was portrayed by Bradley Cooper. In the game, he is voiced by Sam Riegel. ** Faceman's variant is based on Dirk Benedict's variant as Faceman rather than Tim Dunigan's. * Faceman shares the same headpiece with Jay (without his hood), Raymond Stantz, Captain Jack Harkness, Weightlifter, the Tenth Doctor, Marty McFly, Owen Grady, Zach Mitchell, Janine Melnitz, Ethan Hunt, Green Arrow, and Chase McCain. * It was confirmed by Arthur Parsons responding to a tweet that he can change into Hannibal, B.A and Murdock by using the Character Selection wheel. Gallery Category:Characters Category:The A-Team Category:The A-Team Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Male Characters Category:2016 Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Playable In-Game Characters Category:Index Category:Wave 6 Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:Quest Giving Characters Category:Target Ability Category:Silver LEGO Blowup Ability Category:A-Team Category:Wave 6 Characters Category:Character Changing Ability